fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Baoradusa
Baoradusa is a flightless semi-marine Elder Dragon that have only made unknown appearances after the 'temporary defeat' of Xeno'jiiva in the New World. Its origins are known but they are still a complete mystery and makes speculation of what other consequences comes with Xeno'jiiva's release... Physiology Physically-wise, it features the proportioned arms and legs of theropodic dinosaur minus the fact it walks in a bipedal fashion. It has a range of stripes, spots and patterns around its body that glimmer different colours based on its behaviour. No Glow: Hunting or Sleeping: intending to not be spotted by an enemy/prey item. Green Glow: Is passive with no intent to attack a creature within the vicinity. Yellow Glow: Is cautious and taking a defensive stance, searching for the opponent. Red Glow: Is hostile and taking an offensive stance agains the spotted opponent. White Glow: Is enraged and will stop at nothing to take out the opponent. Blue Glow: Is weakened and is close to death. Behavior It doesn't share the misanthropy that other Elder Dragons have due to their mysterious background of being born out of the bioenergy that Xeno'jiiva fed off of before being slain. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Gamma matter and Tempered monsters Arch-Rivals: Nergigante Behavior Towards Other Monsters Still researching... Tracks Tracks: Gamma Prints, Gamma Pile, Glimmering Scale Specific Locale Interactions * It will shoot the large falling crystals in the elders recess to avoid taking damage from it. * It will consume glowing matter that is found within The Borderlands. Special Behaviors Still researching... Cutscenes W.I.P Abilities Features high ferocity within its physical attacks, but its main attribute is the use of gamma against its opponents and incredibly lethal ranged abilities with the gamma. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The red gamma rays that glow within its body will flash a bright white: unleashing a bright light that stuns the hunter if it catches their sight. Its ranged attacks are more instantaneous now. During rage mode, it gains a gamma aura around it that damages the hunter casually. *Tired State: The gamma rays that glow within its body will start to glimmer between the standard colour and black. It fails its ranged attacks. Mounts You mount it in similar fashion to a combination of mounting elder dragons and mounting fanged wyverns. Lore N/A Ecology *Habitat Range Has only been seen where the bioenergy is ever-present: this includes the Elders Recess, The Borderlands and even the eldritch lands of the Elders Outreach. *Ecological Niche The bioenergy within tempered monsters provides the good amount of nutrients for the Baoradusa: hunting predominantly them although it will make way to any radioactive matter it can find: this is only seen in The Borderlands however. *Biological Adaptations The gamma levels within it is based on its glimmering colouration and thus, its current behaviour. The gamma within its body is lethal, especially to other minor Elder Dragons such as Nergigante due to the Elderseal properties combined with the heavy doses of gamma radiation within it. *Behavior It doesn't share the misanthropy that other Elder Dragons have due to their mysterious background of being born out of the bioenergy that Xeno'jiiva fed off of before being slain. Thus is neutral to coming across a hunter unless provoked. Attacks Bite: It bites in similar fashion to an Odogaron. AOE Bite: It bites in similar fashion to an Elder Dragon and unleashes a sphere explosion of dragon element. Inflicts Defense Down and Dragonblight. Claw Swipe: It swipes its claws in similar fashion to Odogaron. Triple Claw Swipe: It swipes its claws in a unique fashion that homes in on hunters. Uppercut Slam: It rears upwards before slamming the ground and then hopping backwards: bringing the chunk of the earth with it: leaping backwards and sending the chunk across the map to hit a targeted hunter. Roll Forwards: It will curl up into a ball and roll towards a hunter. Roll Backwards: It will curl up into a ball and roll backwards. Roll Circle: It will roll around in a circle/beyblade fashion, similarly to Radobaan. Roll AOE: When it rolling, it has the chance to roll upwards into the air and then crash down to unleash an AOE of gamma ray. Inflicts Dragonblight. Gamma Dig Down: It shoots gamma into the ground and then proceeds to dig down. The gamma can hurt the hunter if they're close to it when it does this. Inflicts Dragonblight. Gamma Ambush: It ambushes from below: unleashing a gamma explosion beforehand. The explosion inflicts Dragonblight but the ambush itself only deals a lot of damage. Gamma Launch: It launches itself in a while curling up at a hunters position and then slams the ground: sending the hunter in the air. Inflicts Dragonblight. Gamma Geysers: When under the ground, it unveils geysers of gamma radiation all across the map, they shoot upwards and unleash projectiles of gamma all across the ground. Inflicts Dragonblight and Defense Down. Gamma Boulders: When under the ground, it will dig back upwards with a gamma-clad boulder and then toss it at a targeted hunter. Inflicts Dragonblight and Stun. Bright Light: Its glowing gamma parts will star to glimmer and flicker before unleashing a massive flash of bright light. If the hunter doesn't evade or block it, they will be inflicted with Stun. Laser Shootout: It will briefly shoot a short laser trail from its eyes at a targeted hunter. Inflicts Dragonblight. Laser Beam: It will shoot a long laser trail from its eyes at a targeted hunter. Inflicts Dragonblight. Backwards Laser Beam: Same as the Laser Beam attack except it immediately jumps backwards to do this attack, similarly to 4th Gen Rajang. Inflicts Dragonblight. Tail Laser Beam: It will shoot a laser beam from its tail: it sometimes does this as its doing a Laser Beam attack from its eye or mouth. Inflicts Dragonblight. 180 Laser Beam: It will shoot a long laser trail from its eyes in a 180 degrees angle. Inflicts Dragonblight. Upwards Laser Beam: It will shoot a long laser trail from its eyes onto a certain position and then swing it around before aiming upwards, similarly to 4th gen Black Gravios's upwards beam attack. Inflicts Dragonblight. Mouth Beam: It will shoot a beam of gamma from its mouth at a targeted hunter. This beam has a much larger hit-radius than the eye laser attacks. Inflicts Dragonblight. Backwards Mouth Beam: Same as the Mouth Beam attack except it turns backwards to do this attack, similar to 4th gen Rajang. Inflicts Dragonblight. 360 Mouth Beam: It will shoot the beam of gamma from its mouth and turn it in a 180 degrees angle before turning backwards and shooting the beam in a 180 degrees angle again. Inflicts Dragonblight. Eye + Mouth Beam Combo AOE: It will shoot a laser trail from its eyes, then shoot a beam from its mouth, the trail and the beam combines to make a super enhanced beam with tripe the radius of the regular mouth beam, it then rears upwards on its hind legs and aims this beam all across the map, in similar fashion to Gogmazios's explosive tar beam attack. Inflicts Dragonblight and can almost OHKO. Laser Galore Roll: Its gamma parts will start to flicker before doing a beyblade esque roll attack (similar to Radobaan), while unleashing a ton of laser trails all over the place as its rolling before getting back up again. Inflicts Dragonblight and Defense Down. This is based off of Shin Godzilla's beams that it shoots from its back to take out the aircrafts. Gamma Obliteration: It does a combination of the Bright Light and Laser Galore Roll attack before rear upwards as its glimmering bright white and unleashing an AOE of gamma from its body that travels far and wide and reaches across the entire area: is an instnat OHKO but can be avoided via either farcaster or running to another area fast enough. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Arms Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = N/A *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = N/A (Can't be poisoned) *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = N/A (Can't be paralysed) *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A (Can't be flashed) Slinger Ammo Dragon pods drop from the Baoradusa and can be used against it. Equipment W.I.P Carves Turf Wars Baoradusa vs Nergigante Nergigante will roar at the Baoradusa and then attempt to slam them with its right arm, Nergigante then flies upwards to attempt to divebomb, the Baoradusa surges gamma lasers from the front part of its body into the ground to dig down, evading Nergigante's divebomb, the Nergigante gets up and is confused: looking around before Baoradusa launches itself from below, making Nergigante fall, it stands on top of it and then shoots an enhanced beam of gamma and dragon into Nergigante: dealing 500 damage each second, totals up to 4000 damage done to Nergigante. Theme Notes * Based off of the Blood Dragons from the Far Cry series. * Has some mild conceptual attributes based off of Godzilla. * Intended to be the post-game boss unlocked after Xeno'jiiva is slain. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster